federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lovelace, Captain Sophie
General Information Name: Sophie Elizabeth Lovelace Age: 47 Race: Human Sex: Female Physical Description * Height: 5' 4" * Weight: 120 lbs * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blonde, kept neat and no longer than the nape of her neck. Appearance: Sophie Lovelace keeps herself immaculate at all times. She is always prim, proper, and dressed properly. Her eyes are an icy blue that go from cold and calculating to cold and killing. Character: Sophie is calculating, deceptive, and ruthless. She is also very smart. Rarely does she do anything just for the heck of it – she's always on the look out for herself and her goals. Family Information Parents * Father: Michael Benz, deceased * Mother: Annabeth Benz, living in a nursing home on EARTH Siblings * Sister: Janel, 49, Assistant to the Chair of Alpha Quadrant Affairs – Federation Council * Sister: Marla, 44, Teacher at SFA * Sister: Kathleen, 42, SFI * Sister: Lydia, 40, DLO to ANDORIA Ex-Spouse * Michael Lovelace, 54, Chief of Archeology, Daystrom Institute of Science STARFLEET INFORMATION Current Assignment: USS Archeron NCC-19013 Current Rank: Captain Education * Academy Major: Counseling (Hostage Negotiation) * Academy Minor: Command Starfleet History * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2395 * Attended Starfleet Academy: 2395-2399 * Entered ACT: 2399 * Graduated from ACT: 2399 * Promoted to Ensign: 2399 * Assigned to USS ARCHERON as aCNS: 2399 * Assigned to the position of Chief of Counseling: 2400 * Promoted to Lieutenant junior grade: 2401 * Promoted to Lieutenant: 2403 * Promoted to 2nd Officer: 2405 * Promoted to the position of Executive Officer: 2410 * Promotion to Lieutenant Commander: 2411 * Promoted to Commander: 2415 * Assigned to the position of Commanding Officer: 2415 * Promoted to Captain: 2416 * Resigned from SF: 2419 * Founded and CEO of Albatross Consulting: 2420 * Returned to SF and CO of the USS ARCHERON: 2422 * Destruction of USS Archeron, Dec 2422 * Assigned to USS ARCHERON II Feb 2423 PERSONAL HISTORY Sophie Lovelace grew up thinking that the most important thing was the glory of the Federation, with an emphasis on a bloody and militaristic Federation. Joining Starfleet, she thought she could make the Federation better through this goal. While climbing the ranks of the Starfleet, she was intrigued by the Essentialists and wrangled an invitation to join them. Although she thinks the Essentialists are better than your typical organization in SF, she's lately become frustrated with their slow pace and is working with other disgruntled Essentialists to form neo-Essentialists. Although she was able to do her work for the most part from her ship, the ACHERON, a run in with the GATEWAY during "Operation Shelley" and the aftermath which involved run ins with the USS EIDOLON, lead to her arrest. However as the evidence conveniently disappeared she was never charged with any serious crime and offered to resign in order to keep her name and avoid all minor charges. During her brief resignation she began her own company – Albatross Consulting – that specialized in military consulting. She only had one job – acting as a consultant to the GATEWAY staff. After that assignment, the statue of limitations on her previously pending charges were dropped and she re-entered Starfleet. Sophie leaves very little time for a social life, instead always preferring to work on making herself better and the Federation what it should be. She was married once, however, to her former CO. Sophie quickly found it wasn't worth her time and energy so she divorced rather quickly. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Favorites * Drink: Water * Food: Tortilla chips * Activities: Reading, history of the Federation, needlepoint * Goals: Finding ways to ensure the glory of the Federation and rid the Federation, and Starfleet, of those slow to recognize the right path; to ensure the order at all costs.